European Laid-Open Application EP 1 473 478 A1 discloses a friction lining for a friction plate of a torque transmission unit, having at least one through slot, which forms a self-contained connection or which produces a through connection between an outer and/or an inner edge. At least one connecting slot is provided which does not form a self-contained connection and in which a through connection between the outer and/or the inner edge is produced via at least one through slot. German Patent DE 196 26 688 B4 discloses a friction lining for clutch disks which is of substantially circular-ring-shaped configuration and includes a substantially circular-ring-shaped support element and a friction lining layer of friction material mounted thereon. The friction lining has receiving regions or forming regions for the fastening of the friction lining, e.g. on a spring segment or on a driver or counterdisk of a clutch disk. Openings with raised edge regions of the openings are introduced into the support element in the radial region between the inside diameter and the outside diameter of the friction lining. German Laid-Open Application DE 10 2010 054 253 A1 discloses a wet friction clutch having at least one friction lining, which is arranged on a friction lining support and which, at least on one frictional surface, can be pressed against an associated friction partner and has coolant-carrying depressions on the frictional surface to cool the friction lining. At least one channel which can be opened by wear-induced abrasion on the frictional surface in order to admit coolant or a depression which can be opened by wear-induced abrasion on the frictional surface in order to admit coolant is provided in order to cool the friction lining.